Solitude
by fadedillusion101
Summary: Brick remains isolated from the bustling city of Townsville on Christmas Eve. A pregnant Blossom struggles to keep up with her lively five year-old dragging around her younger son. The beautiful memories that are born on this snowy evening can last a lifetime. *entry for marisa lee's Word-A-Month contest/previously known as A Change of Heart* reds, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title:** A Change Of Heart

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Pairing:** Reds

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Cartoon Network.

**Summary:** Brick is a Grinch on Christmas, but when he runs into a pregnant Blossom and her two kids, his small heart just might grow three sizes. Reds. R&R. *Entry for marissa lee's Word-A-Month contest!*

**Notes:** Told in third person POV. Brick and Blossom are around 23-24 years old. Bennett is 4 and Bruno is 1. They all have normal human features.

**A Change Of Heart**

Brick trudged down the sidewalk, his mind clouded with thoughts and his crimson orbs set in a devious glare. His skin was a powder-blue hue from the low moon above, and his carrot colored hair glistened a silver in the moonlight. He clunked down the empty street, imagining him and his brothers zipping around and causing mayhem. Across the way was the vending machine they constantly bashed open, and down that alley was where they vandalized the brick walls with nasty and crude messages.

His brothers haven't spoken to him for over a year now. Not that he cared. Boomer was prancing around as a drummer, drum sticks shoved in the back pocket of his jeans and a deep blue journal full of lyrics in his hand. Butch claimed he as doing something important, whatever that means. Brick doesn't call owning a dingy Wawa on the corner "something important." As for Brick...well, Brick remained in Townsville. He didn't do anything special. Hell, he didn't even have a job. How he even managed to keep his apartment was beyond him.

Brick looked up at the midnight sky, snowflakes delicately falling around him and melting into the slushy puddles of snow beneath him. The sound of haphazard footstep reached his ears, but he shrugged it off. It's probably a racoon scavenging through the trash bins in the alleyways.

"Oof!" Something ran head on into him and collided with the pavement. Brick didn't even blink. He glanced down at the boy rubbing his head. Brick's eyes widened. The boy had shoulder length auburn hair, freckles dotted his reddened cheeks, and if you squinted, it looked as if his irises were the same blood-red shade. "Sorry..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and oddly enough, the boy's locks were in a messy ponytail. His bangs fell in his face as he suddenly became fascinated by the graffiti-ridden walls beside him. The boy seemed to shrink into himself as Brick studied him.

"Bennett!" A woman's disembodied cry pierced the air. Brick stiffened. The brittle voice was far too familiar. The red 'ruff wanted to dash away, leaving a streak of red behind, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground beneath him. "Bennett? Bennett!" A petite figure came rocketing around the corner. She was bundled up in the warmest of coats and pink earmuffs rested over her ears. In her arms were grocery bags filled to the tippy top. She skidded to a halt in front of him. Brick noticed two pudgy arms wrapped around her neck, and he curiously peered around to see an even younger kid clutching to her. He was an exact replica of his brother, the same pumpkin-colored hair, the same freckles dancing on his face, and when under the dim street lamp, he could see a red tint to his eyes. The only difference was that the baby had his hair shoved under a wool hat.

When the woman bent down, Brick noticed her protruding belly. She set down the grocery bags and gently grabbed the boy's shoulders, "Bennett, don't run away from Mommy again. I was afraid something happened to you!" She dabbed at her misty pink orbs. "Do you understand, Bennett?" She questioned. The baby behind her peered up at Brick and grinned around the pacifier, the moonbeams highlighting his round features.

Bennett guiltily nodded. "Yes Mommy," the boy's eyes lowered to his scuffed sneakers. Brick was baffled, yet no emotion seemed to creep its way on his chiseled face. She was what, twenty-three? And she already has two children, and one coming along? This certainly wasn't what he expected from the former Powerpuff leader. When he visualized her as an adult, he saw a mature business woman. Not...this.

She nearly stumbled when standing up, "I'm so sorry. He gets distracted a lot, and well, tends to run away from me," she stroked her son's hair. He batted her hand away and cowered behind her. Bennett tickled the baby on her back, and his cheerful laugh echoed in the silent night.

"Hmph. Better keep your kid in line, Bloss. He's gonna get into trouble one day," Brick frowned.

She knew who he was at that moment. He can tell by the spiteful glint in her eyes. As if the baseball cap on his head wasn't obvious enough. Blossom ignored him and placed a dainty hand on her large stomach, "Huh. Brick Jojo," she tilted her head. "You're still hanging around here?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p.' "And you're still wearing the ridiculous bow?" Brick spat.

Blossom glowered, "I see your attitude hasn't changed."

"Mommy, do you know this man?" Bennett's young voice spoke from behind her.

Blossom managed a smile, "Yes. I do. Bennett, this is Brick. Brick, this is Bennett."

Bennett waved, "Hi, Mr. Brick." Brick raised an eyebrow at being called Mister. "How do you know my mommy?"

Brick swallowed. What was he supposed to tell the kid? 'Your mother and I used to beat the living piss out of each other when we were younger. Oh yeah, and one time, when she kissed me, she killed me.' He settled with an awkward, "Your mother and I were-" Brick crossed his toned arms, and after a moment's pause, added, "Friends."

Blossom puckered an eyebrow at him. "Bennett, honey, why don't you show Bruno what you showed me earlier? Remember, the chocolates in the window? Go show him that!" Blossom smiled and reached behind her to grab the baby that looked like the Stay Puft marshmallow man with all the coats and mittens he had on. He sucked on his pacifier and staggered his way to his older brother, who was waiting for him with an extended hand. They shuffled a few stores down, admiring the lit-up tree and chocolates in the display window.

Brick and Blossom stood in silence. Brick kept peering down at her tummy, and Blossom was keeping an eye on her sons. "So. Another baby coming along?"

Blossom sighed, "Yeah. She's going to be due soon."

"You and your husband sure are busy," Brick felt his trademark smirk flash on his face. She flushed at the naughty comment, but then her eyes fell to her hands resting on her stomach. Brick's eyes followed.

There wasn't a ring on her finger.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "No ring?" Blossom always struck him as the type of girl who would get married before having sex. Guess not.

Blossom sniffled and rubbed at her teary eyes, "No. No ring. I wasn't even married in the first place. He's just...I don't know. After I told him that we're going to be having Bella, he just...left." Blossom shook her head.

"Sounds like a dick," Brick frowned. The red 'ruff remembered when he would make her cry when they were younger, and when somebody else made her cry, anger would swell up inside of him and he would lash out on the person. He was the only person that was allowed to make her cry.

"He is," Blossom agreed. Bruno wobbled over and tugged on Brick's pant legs. Brick looked down and saw the baby with his little arms extended. "Bruno, come here," Blossom held out her arms, where her son ran into them. "Look, Brick, it's...nice to see you after all of these years, but I have to go," Blossom smiled gently.

"Bennett, honey, let's go! Santa Claus won't come if you're not in bed!" Blossom reminded her son, who made car noises and dashed over to her. She kneeled and picked up the three grocery bags, but then Bruno started crying and clawing on her arm. "Christ," Blossom moaned.

Brick stood, his arms crossed, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Here was Blossom Utonium, his counterpart, with two young kids and loads of groceries to carry, not to mention her swollen belly in front of her. It was snowing outside, and below freezing, and she doesn't have a car to help her. He kind of pitied her. With her boyfriend walking out on her, knowing he had two kids and a pregnant girlfriend. A screaming toddler was on her arm and a five-year old tugging on her coat. Something shifted inside of him, and he felt his heart beat faster.

He scooped the grocery bags out of her arms and hurriedly began walking away. Bruno's crying ceased. Blossom waddled after him, Bruno sniffing in her arms and Bennett curiously looking up at the red 'ruff. "Brick-what are you...?" Blossom trailed off.

Brick sighed, "Helping," he stated simply.

Blossom stared at him, her eyes pink and misty, "Thank you."

"Hmph." Was his reply.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Bennett tapped Brick on his back, not being able to reach his shoulder because, well, Bennett was five and Brick was a tall guy in his mid twenties. "Where'd you get your hat?"

"I was born with it," Brick smirked.

"Can I see it?"

"No," Brick replied without missing a beat.

"Bennett, honey, Brick's hat is like Mommy's bow. We just don't touch it," Blossom informed him. Brick scoffed.

"Oh, I get it," Bennett smiled.

The rest of the walk was quiet, aside from Bennett's humming and Blossom once in a while sucking in a breath, quickly replying, "She's just kicking." And then, Brick would have to resist the strange urge to put a hand on her stomach. Bennett walked beside him the entire time, asking him questions and responding brightly to Brick's dull answer. Him and Bennett had to stop a few times to allow his mother to catch up. Bruno had fallen asleep on Blossom's shoulder, his pacifier _this _close to falling out of his open mouth and his little feet dangling in the area around Blossom's wide hips. Brick had to look away then. Pregnancy sure made Blossom busty and, well, he was a guy. And guys, well...picture things.

The reached her house after a while, a quaint white home that was gleaming with Christmas lights. From the window, Brick could see the tree and the plate of sugar cookies and milk waiting beside it. Blossom tottered to the front door to unlock it, and Brick looked at her orange curls cascading down her back. Bennett burst through the door and ran to get his pajamas on, while Blossom stepped aside to let her counterpart in.

"The kitchen is just down that hall. You can set them on the table," Blossom said. "I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be right out, OK?"

Brick nodded and watched as Blossom walked away. He zipped into the kitchen and set down the bags, then zipped back and stood by the front door. Moments later a red footie pajama clad Bennett emerged from his room, stumbling over to the plate of cookies and munching on one.

"You supposed to be eating those cookies?" Brick smirked. The red 'ruff plopped down in he recliner and put his elbows on his knees.

Bennett jumped and whirled around, cookie crumbs over his mouth, "Mmph?"

"I thought those cookies were for Santa...he may just have to put you on the naughty list," Brick joked. Brick heard the light padding of footsteps from down the hall.

"Don't tell Mommy," Bennett whispered as he rubbed away any evidence from his face. Bennett climbed up on the couch and sat down, wringing his hands nervously.

"Bennett?" Blossom spoke. "What are you doing out of bed? Santa won't come if you're not asleep!"

"But I'm not-" Bennett yawned, "tired."

Blossom chuckled, her velvety voice slinking through the warm air, "You don't fool me, Bennett." She picked him up effortlessly and carried him to his room. Brick heard her speak gently from the other side of the door, and then, she came out.

The former pink 'puff sat down across from him, "Brick, I can't thank you enough. It would've taken me years to get home."

"No prob," Brick couldn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth. He stood up and strutted towards the front door. The red 'ruff's calloused hand lingered on the doorknob before turning it, but not before giving Blossom one last look.

"You're leaving? Already?"

Brick shrugged, "I've got places to go...people to see."

Blossom shook her head, and without warning, leaned over and pecked Brick on the cheek. She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Brick. See you around," and with that said, she shut the door. Brick stood there, on her porch, a warm sensation radiating from his flushed cheeks and a bewildered expression on his sharp face. He was as red as his cap on top of his copper head. His rapidly beating heart seemed to grow three times its original size, which was as small as a raisin, and Blossom and her children seemed to find a place in his heart. He stepped off the porch and began walking.

Brick trudged down the sidewalk, his mind clouded with thoughts and his crimson orbs far away in a daze. His skin was a powder-blue hue from the low moon above, and his carrot colored hair glistened a silver in the moonlight. He clunked down the empty street, imagining him and Blossom fighting their way through town, throwing one another through buildings and smacking each another into the ground.

Oh, yeah. He'll definitely be seeing her around. A genuine smile found its way on his face, and he zoomed off into the sky, leaving a trail of crimson red streaking behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy holidays! R&R.**


End file.
